


The Worst Parts of Me

by The_idea_master



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Asami makes a guest appearance, F/F, Feels, Fluff, commission, opalvira commission, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: Opal has been in awe of Kuvira for as long as she can remember. The earthbender has always cared for her, reassured her, and helped her, but as things begin to go awry in the outside world their bond shifts.Kuvira struggles to understand her relationship with Bataar Jr, and why she feels so much more at home with Opal. Opal comes to terms with her new bending and what it means to be in love with an earthbender unsure of herself. Or an earthbender too afraid to break someone’s heart to save her own.
Relationships: Opal/Kuvira, Opalvira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The Worst Parts of Me

"Bataar, leave her alone," Kuvira chastised, watching as Opal deflated at his jests.   
"What? I'm only teasing," Bataar Jr., insisted.   
"She's sensitive," Kuvira reminded, sparing Opal an apologetic look.   
"No, it's alright. I don't need to take things so personally," Opal sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears, yet she avoided eye contact. "It was funny too. I do have a habit of...'vanishing'."  
Despite Opal's best attempts to soothe the awkwardness within their conversation, an uncomfortable silence settled between the three of them. Bataar cleared his throat, patted Kuvira on the shoulder, and whispered something in the other woman's ear before hurriedly leaving the awkward environment.   
Watching him go, Kuvira turned her attention back to Opal. "Don't let it get to you. His humor can be dry."   
"I know," Opal smiled faintly, "he's my brother."   
Giving an amused chuckle, Kuvira ruffled Opal's hair causing the younger girl to laugh. "Perhaps, but brothers aren't always sensitive to their sister's emotions."   
"I don't mean to vanish," Opal admitted, nervously holding one of her arms.   
"I know," Kuvira sighed.  
"I'm just not interesting like them," Opal continued, feeling the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. "They're all so smart, they can bend, they invent games or contraptions, and they have impeccable talents. But-but I’m just me. The quiet one who’s easy to forget about. I don't blame the-"  
"You're not easy to forget about," Kuvira frowned, her eyes glinting with a controlled ferocity.   
"You say that but what's so interesting about me compared to them?" Opal asked, brow furrowing with inquisition.   
"You're observant. You notice things no one else does. You take the time to understand people and to comfort them. The rest of your family can be abrasive. They need someone like you to remind them of their own humanity," Kuvira insisted. "Just like you need someone to remind you of your worth."   
Though Opal tried not to dwell on her companion's words, she couldn't help it. Kuvira thought she was worth something, saw her as important, valuable, and even thoughtful. "You really mean that?"  
"I'd never lie to you," Kuvira promised, holding one hand up as if swearing an oath.   
"Alright," Opal looked away bashfully. "Don't you have places to be? You know, aside from hanging out with me?"  
"Responsibilities can wait when it comes to you," the older woman shrugged. "Some relationships are worth more than a job."   
"Don't let my mother hear you say that," Opal teased, playfully nudging Kuvira with her elbow.   
"Your mother knows the things I say. I'm not quiet about them," Kuvira laughed, giving a wink in Opal's direction before running off to find Su for their latest lesson.   
Opal found herself staring once more as Kuvira vanished from sight. She couldn't help it though she tried. She'd been fascinated with the girl for as long as she could remember. Recalled how much it hurt to hear that Bataar was in love with her. Of course, Opal would say nothing. She couldn't. Bataar was her brother and she didn't want to hurt him, so she kept quiet as all good little sisters did.   
Groaning quietly to herself, Opal abandoned the courtyard in search of something to distract herself. What she hadn't expected was to discover her ability to bend. Not earthbend. Air bend.   
The first time it happened was terrifying. The second was startling, and by the third she was certain it wasn’t a coincidence. But the issue came with telling her family. She couldn't bend on command, not yet anyways, and if they asked for proof would she be able to deliver? If she didn't, would they think she was crazy?  
In panic, worry, and guilt Opal sought out the one person she knew she could trust. Knocking urgently upon the closed door, Opal shifted from foot to foot impatiently. Chances were Kuvira was busy, or she was ignoring the knock like she did with the others.   
"'Vira? Are you awake? It's important. I ne-" the door opened swiftly to reveal a messy haired, tired eyed, and sleepy looking Kuvira.   
"What's wrong?" Asked the earthbender.   
"Not here," Opal whispered, glancing about nervously.   
Eyeing the hallway as if she expected a threat, Kuvira stepped aside permitting Opal entrance to her room. She eased her door shut behind the younger girl. "Is someone after you?"  
"What? No," Opal shook her head. "No, I just-I didn't know who else to trust with this."  
"Alright," Kuvira nodded, "you can tell me."  
"I-I can airbend. I know it sounds crazy, but I can. I can't control it. It just happens but it's been more than once I swear on the spirits it's the truth," Opal breathed, her words running together in a frantic explanation.   
"I believe you," Kuvira promised.  
"You do?"  
"Yes, your mother's been in contact with Tenzin. Apparently others have developed air bending too. They think it's something to do with the Avatar's experiences in the spirit world," Kuvira explained, running a hand through her hair.   
"So I'm not alone?" Opal wondered.  
"No, of course not. And even if you were I wouldn't find you crazy," Kuvira insisted. "You're not like Wing or Wei going and making up stories."   
"I thought about telling Bataar but...he wouldn't have believed me. He would've laughed," Opal admitted.  
"He is too logical sometimes," Kuvira agreed.   
"You're perfect," Opal muttered, before catching herself. "Perfect balance wise. Not too logical. Not too superstitious."   
"Mm," Kuvira smiled, head tilting slightly to the side. She studied the younger girl with curiosity. She was always so bright eyed, curious, gentle, soft, and even a little bit nervous. There was an intense endearing quality about it. Something she rarely found when alone with Bataar but with Opal, Kuvira found herself discovering a softer side to herself. It was strange but somehow comforting. As she'd said, Opal reminded people of their humanity.   
Growing up alone and then finding a family full of brothers-Kuvira had to be tough. It was all she knew. But Opal never demanded her to be tough, never needed her to. It was comforting.   
"What-what do I do now though?" Opal asked, breaking the earthbender's thoughts.   
"You tell your mother. I'll be there with you if you need me to. Then, you start your training," Kuvira decided, seeming to weigh her own words.   
— — —  
"Did you like the avatar's friends?" Kuvira asked, managing to catch Opal late in the night after she'd spent time with the dark haired, sturdy looking, earthbender boy.   
"They're kind," Opal smiled, "and charming too. Korra is rather fun. But I worry about-"  
"Su." Kuvira finished,"and your aunt."  
"Yeah," Opal nodded, sparing the earthbender a tiny smile. "How'd you know?"  
"I've lived with you long enough to know your fears," Kuvira explained. "You always worry over your family. Ever since you learned how your mother ended up here. You don't want to lose what you have."   
"Sometimes I forget how smart you are," Opal beamed, her bright smile easing the own worry within Kuvira's chest. If she could, she'd still the image in her mind forever. "I mean, you're a genius of course. Bataar tells me all about your ideas and they're incredible. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to hear your thoughts. To see into your beautiful brain."   
It seemed, to Kuvira at least, that the airbender couldn't help the words tumbling from her mouth. It was cute and entirely Opal. If that even made sense.   
"Opal?" Kuvira asked, breaking the silence she hadn't noticed was there. "Will you go with them?"  
"Yes," Opal nodded, "I have to. You said so yourself. I have to train. And I'll finally get to see parts of the world I've always wanted!"  
"I see," Kuvira nodded, feeling a weight settle in her stomach. She couldn't understand why her throat suddenly went dry. "Be careful will you? For me? It's not a kind world out there. Understand that you are goodnatured in every sense of the word but not everyone else is."   
"You act like you won't be here tomorrow," Opal laughed.   
"That...that's the thing," Kuvira swallowed tightly. "I won't be."  
"What? Why?" Opal asked, eyes wide with worry and concern.  
"There's....danger awakening. Powerful people who shouldn't be free of prison are...and I promised to help track them. Even from afar. That way I can keep in touch with Su. Let them know if danger is headed this way," Kuvira explained.   
"You're telling me to be careful but you're going off on your own?" Opal protested, a strange but beautiful fierceness in her features.   
"Not alone," Kuvira laughed, jokingly running a hand down Opal's face like when they were both much younger. Opal's expression softened immediately. "I'll have friends. All will go well. I promise."   
"That's a big promise," Opal noted.  
"I'm a big girl," Kuvira joked, earning an airy laugh that made her smile wider. "Now goodnight. It's late, and tomorrow will be full of adventures for you I'm sure."   
"You're not so good at goodbyes are you?" Opal asked, crossing her arms slightly.  
"Well, this isn't goodbye forever is it?" Kuvira asked.  
"No," Opal shook her head, "but it is a temporary one, and as such it deserves a proper parting of ways."   
"How do suggest we go about that?"   
"Like this," Opal shrugged, swiftly, gently, and bashfully kissing the earthbender on the cheek. Before Kuvira could come up with a reasonable response, Opal was dashing away like she’d committed a crime.  
Shaking her head, Kuvira mumbled to an empty hallway, “Goodbye Opal."  
— — —  
"After all this time it feels good to be at peace," Opal sighed, stretching out on her bed. It'd been a long time since she'd been home: what with the Red Lotus and all. She‘d enjoyed the adventure when it happened but boy was she glad to not worry about dying every five seconds.   
"I agree," sounded a familiar voice. Sitting bolt upright, Opal spotted Kuvira leaning in her doorway.   
"Kuvira!" Opal grinned, rushing to tackle the other girl in a hug. The earthbender stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the embrace.   
"How was your time on the island with Tenzin?" Kuvira asked, noticing that Opal wasn't too keen on releasing the hug and finding it odd that she didn't mind. She always grew impatient when Bataar's hugs lasted too long.   
"Fantastic! But what about you? You helped save the avatar! Surely you're the talk of the city," Opal beamed, but she was met with a conflicted expression. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just-I don't know," Kuvira admitted, her shoulders slumping. "I don't know, Opal."   
"Hey," Opal frowned, settling her hands upon Kuvira's shoulders. "Look at me."  
"Opal-"  
"Is it my mother? My brother? What? Let me help you. You helped me all the time growing up. You're confident and wise and intelligent and maybe I've learned a thing or two since I went to the island. Maybe it's my turn to help?" Opal pleaded, searching the older woman's face for any signs of distress.   
"You wouldn't understand," Kuvira shook her head, "you're different now. Your beliefs are different. Your way of life is different."  
"Try me," Opal demanded, crossing her arms defiantly.   
"Alright," Kuvira nodded, moving to sit on the edge of Opal's bed. "The world is changing, everyone's noticed it, you have seen it, and innocent people have lived it. There's division everywhere, people slaughtering each other for resources, and over belief systems. It's chaotic. There needs to be order, a guiding force, something to unite people rather than tear them apart."   
"You're right, I've seen the division in the world, but what can anyone do to unite people?" Opal asked.   
"I want to. A regime of people to help others. To build a system of accountability, of fairness, and equality. Within reasonable governance and justifiable means," Kuvira explained.   
"Then do it. If anyone can it's you!" Opal smiled, "you have the mind for it, the education, and the looks."  
"Looks?" Kuvira asked, mildly taken aback.   
"Well, yeah. Leader's need charisma right? They need the attractiveness that'll demand attention but not overwhelmingly distracting. Balance. Like you." Opal shrugged, and for once it was Kuvira who looked away bashfully.   
"I'm glad you believe in me, but it's complicated-"  
"Bataar." Opal guessed, catching Kuvira by surprise again. "What? I know you like the back of my hand. Like you know me, remember? I can tell he is a source of your troubles."   
"He doesn't see it the way I do. He remains idle when he shouldn't and stubborn when change is needed. There's times I feel that I'm talking to a wall," Kuvira explained, fighting off the urge to yell out in frustration. "It's nearly unbearable at times."  
"Why now when it wasn't before?"   
"Because you were here. I had you, and I knew you would listen because you cared. You make things bearable when they aren't," Kuvira rambled, getting caught up in her own emotions.   
"Listen," Opal sighed, eyes softening, "do you love my brother?"   
"Yes," Kuvira nodded, but there was a hesitation there that Opal didn't expect.   
"But?"  
"But?" Kuvira asked, "you expect me to say something more?"  
"I-" Opal's gaze fell to the floor. "No. No I didn't."   
"You don't think I do," Kuvira noted.   
"No, I believe you," Opal insisted. "Just, don't be so smart you fool yourself, okay?”  
“I’m not fooling myself,” Kuvira shook her head, but she seemed uncertain. “I just...everything feels painful when I’m with him.”   
“What do you mean?” Opal asked, giving Kuvira’s hand an encouraging squeeze. It was rare for the earthbender to open up, and if anyone was going to help her it was Opal.   
“He brings out the worst parts of me,” Kuvira sighed, slumping forward so her elbows rested on her knees and her head bowed in defeat. “I get so angry all the time. I don’t know why. I hate it, but it’s like the only way he hears me is if we’re planning something, creating things, debating, or even analyzing some form of new technology. It’s always...scholarly. I don’t feel like a person. I feel like a machine, a body on autopilot and it makes me sick but I can’t stop. Because the small part of me that adores him feeds on our shared interests.”   
“Have you told him this?” Asked Opal.  
“Of course not,” Kuvira chuckled bitterly. “What would he do other than say I’m being irrational?”   
“You’re not being irrational,” Opal insisted, wrapping an arm tightly about Kuvira’s shoulders. “You have feelings. You’re allowed to.”   
“But I’m not,” the earthbender protested. “I’m not. Don’t you get it Opal? The moment I shed a tear, the moment I feel something- I’m weak. I’m too emotional to lead, I’m too emotional to think logically, I’m too much of a woman.”   
“You know,” Opal whispered, barely noticing she was speaking her thoughts aloud, “I like the Kuvira who isn’t afraid to be a woman a whole lot more than the one who is. She smiles more, she laughs, and she’s lovely. She’s not so sad all the time.”   
At Opal’s words, Kuvira straightened and looked at her companion with a mixture of hate and love. “Why is it that you always manage to break me apart so that I’m not sure what’s real anymore and what‘s the reality I’ve convinced myself is?”   
“Why do you let me?”   
The question hung thick in the air for impossibly long until two calloused hands settled upon warm cheeks and sent lips crashing into their unexpecting counterparts. It was something Opal didn’t quite understand. Her brain struggled to register the taste of salt from newly shed tears, the heat of the moment, the silent plea behind the kiss, and the hesitant movement of her own lips.   
“I-I’m sorry,” Kuvira stammered, pulling back all at once, “I shouldn’t have done that. I crossed a line that-“  
“No, no,” Opal interjected, catching the earthbender by the arm and pulling her back to her spot on the bed. “It’s okay. I-I don’t mind.”   
“You don’t?” Kuvira’s face reflected her bewilderment.   
“No,” Opal laughed, “I-I love you. I have for years. I just never said anything. I couldn’t hurt my brother. I couldn’t hurt you. I used to trick myself into believing that I made up my feelings as a way to cope with feeling so lonely. But then...every time you made a point of reassuring me or asking about my well being I realized that I was lying to myself.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Kuvira swallowed tightly, her eyes still red from crying and still brimming with tears. “I’m so sorry, Opal. I didn’t know. I would’ve-“  
“What? Given up on my brother?” Opal asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. “I saw the way you looked at him. I couldn’t forgive myself if I stopped you from pursuing him.”   
“I wish you had,” the earthbender laughed through her tears, “then maybe this would be easier to say.”   
“What is it?” Opal worried.   
“Bataar proposed,” Kuvira choked out, “and I didn’t-I couldn’t say no. I couldn’t break him. I can’t. I can’t do it. He needs me. He’d lose himself in his own mind if I left him alone. And I know that I’m the cause of my own misery but how can I cause someone else pain when that’s all anyone’s done to me? How would it be fair? He’s been kind and thoughtful. How could I take that and destroy it?”  
“Don’t cry,” Opal shook her head, wiping away the other woman’s tears. “Don’t cry, please? You have to do what’s best for you. If you feel that it’s marrying my brother-“  
“But I don’t know what I want anymore. That’s the problem, Opal. All my life I’ve been trying to figure it out and I only ever come close when I’m with you.” Kuvira explained, her eyes darting away to burn holes in the floor.   
“Think on it.” Opal suggested.   
“But you leave again soon.”  
“I do, but I’m always a message away,” Opal reminded. She regarded the saddened girl for a mere moment before kissing away the remaining tears on her cheeks.   
Just as Opal’s hands fell away, and she pulled back from the gentle gesture of love, Bataar knocked on the doorframe. “Sorry to intrude, but Kuvira you have got to see what my father did to our design! It’s insane. He took the calculations but simplified them in a way that makes the cost nearly two times less than the output and that’s only the prototype!”  
Opal watched as a small smile graced Kuvira’s lips as she took in Bataar’s excitement. He was very much like a child in the moment. Entirely oblivious, entirely selfish, but entirely open hearted.   
“I’m coming,” Kuvira sniffled, straightening her clothes and plastering a smile back on her face. Bataar happily slung an arm about her shoulders and placed a kiss lightly atop her head all the while jabbering on about their discovery.   
Opal watched with a sadness of her own. Whatever became of them she hoped it was for the best. Kuvira deserved that much after all she’d endured. And Opal prayed that Kuvira didn’t become the worst version of herself in the presence of her brother. She couldn’t bear it if she did.   
— — —  
“They should be here by now,” Kuvira noted, moving to join Opal on the balcony where she stood anxiously watching for the arrival of a large ship. “Tenzin’s never late.”   
“Maybe Bolin’s driving,” Opal suggested, noticing the slight cringe from Kuvira upon mentioning the other earthbender’s name.   
“You like him, don’t you?” Kuvira asked at last. Opal couldn’t help but notice how she stood: back straight, hands clasped behind her back, eyes scanning the horizon, and chin held high.   
“Yes,” Opal nodded, “he’s funny, kind, charming, and goodnatured, but-“  
“But?” Kuvira asked in surprise.   
“But he’s not you,” Opal finished. “No one is.”   
“You break my heart with flattery before you leave?” Kuvira asked, her General like facade faltering as her eyes became gentle and she leaned upon the railing beside Opal.   
“Never my intention,” Opal promised. “Tell me, how is the wedding planning?”   
“Horrific,” Kuvira glowered. Opal couldn’t help but worry. Even now she was seeing hints of a darker shift within Kuvira’s heart. There was so much pain, so much unhappiness, and yet so much joy and hope. There was a war within her. “He insists on flattery. I want none of it. Whatever is simple is fine but he wants to treat me like a queen. I never asked to be treated like a queen-only a person.”   
“He loves you,” Opal sighed, “he hasn’t figured out how to show it yet.”   
“You never had a problem,” Kuvira noted.   
“I never thought before I spoke or acted,” Opal reminded.   
“Then maybe he should stop thinking so hard,” Kuvira mused, but her joke was too serious for Opal to laugh at.  
“Kuvira,” Opal began, “why did you come out here if seeing me leave would leave you unhappy?”  
“Because I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t see you. You’re becoming an extrordinary bender, leader, speaker, and thinker. When you were born I made a promise to myself that I’d would encourage you like I wanted people to encourage me. That I’d always be there to support you. I stand by my word even now.”   
“You’re a good person you know,” Opal smiled faintly, hearing the loud sounds of a ship becoming a prominent figure on the horizon. “Don’t forget that, okay?”  
“I won’t,” Kuvira assured, momentarily reaching for the airbender only to stop herself. Opal noticed, and without much thought to the matter placed a loving kiss upon the earthbender’s lips. She didn’t want to leave, not when her chest warmed at such a gesture, but she needed to. The world needed her to.   
“See you around,” Opal smiled, leaping over the railing and running towards the ship before it could officially land. Kuvira watched her slender form vanish in the dark unable to hide the smile on her face.   
“See you around,” she mumbled, holing the evening breeze would carry her words on the wind.   
Opal clambered up onto the ship where Asami stood to greet her. She hadn’t been expecting the inventor but she didn’t mind it.   
“Sorry I’m late, got the talk from Tenzin asking if I knew for certain where I was going,” Asami apologized.  
“It’s alright,” Opal assured, “in fact, your being late was okay. I got to say goodbye to someone I didn’t think I would.”   
“Is that why you kissed her?” Asami asked, looking softly at the other girl despite Opal’s mildly alarmed expression. “I won’t tell anyone, Opal. Not even Bolin. Some things are private.”   
“I just hope she’ll be okay,” Opal admitted as Asami places a comforting hand upon the airbender’s shoulder.   
“I wish I could say she would, but love is hard,” Asami sighed.   
“You think so?”   
“I know so.”


End file.
